Eldritch Weapon
| rarity = Common | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = When the enchanted unit attacks a target with a , or attack, each of the target's has -10% chance to block a hit. The enchanted unit now has a if it does not already have a better one. }} Eldritch Weapon is a Common Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a Normal Unit or Hero on the overland map to imbue its weapons with energy, turning its Melee Attack into a (if not already better). In addition, when any enemy unit attempts to block damage from this attack, it receives a temporary penalty, increasing the chance of damage to get through its defenses. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Eldritch Weapon imbues the weapons of a Normal Unit or Hero with fantastic properties, and makes them considerably harder to defend against. Magical Attack The first bonus bestowed by Eldritch Weapon is to turn the enchanted unit's Melee Attack into a . With its Magical Weapons, the enchanted unit can now attack targets possessing Weapon Immunity without increasing those targets' Defense score. This bonus applies only if the unit had before this spell was cast upon it. Units already possessing or will not "downgrade" to Magical Weapons as a result of this spell. Target To Block Penalties When a unit with Eldritch Weapon attacks an enemy target, the target's defensive ability is reduced in a special way that alters the normal combat rules. In normal Melee Combat, each possessed by the target has a 30% chance of blocking . This is called its " " chance. As a result, a unit with will block only on average from any attack. However, when the Eldritch Weapon unit attacks a target, that target's To Block chance is reduced by . Normally this would put the target's To Block chance at . As a result, a target with will now only block on average! Note that the penalty is completely temporary, and disappears once the Enchanted unit's attack is concluded. Note, that the penalty also applies for and attacks. However, it doesn't apply for , and attacks. Usage Eldritch Weapon may be cast during combat for the rather low Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Eldritch Weapon may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it has a base Casting Cost of , and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Eldritch Weapon may only be cast on friendly Normal Units and Heroes. It cannot target Fantastic Creatures. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Note that during battle, Eldritch Weapon may not be cast on any units mutated by the Chaos Channels spell. Nonetheless you may target these units freely on the overland map, and the effects will carry into combat. The Undead are not valid targets in either case. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. If you've placed Eldritch Weapon on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Common spell, Eldritch Weapon may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Eldritch Weapon as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Eldritch Weapon has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Eldritch Weapon spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Eldritch Weapon is a good early-game Unit Enchantment that can make Normal Units and Heroes somewhat more powerful - especially against heavily armored targets. Because it plays with probabilities, it only increases the average damage the unit causes, rather than its maximum potential or likelihood of inflicting any damage at all, but the unit will be overall more effective in combat. Eldritch Weapon may also be potent when attempting Encounters containing Weapon Immune monsters, which are somewhat resistant to . Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Chaos